


What's next, I meet your parents?

by HTGAWMColiver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: I really need to stop rewatching the episodes, M/M, they meet Oliver's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTGAWMColiver/pseuds/HTGAWMColiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor meets Oliver's parents and with the good the bad also comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's next, I meet your parents?

What's next? I meet your mom?

Connor should have thought it through better when he came out with those words to Oliver as now he was on his way to some woman's house who Oliver called mom trying to   
look confident. They weren't even in a relationship and yet Oliver had oddly convinced him to join him as his mothers house. 

Oliver had drove them all the way over telling Connor to be on his best behaviour and not to go on about their sex lives and be more creative with where they met and really Connor had stop paying attention to him and watched the scenery outside as he thought "Why did I agree to this?"

Finding them pulling up at a house Oliver stopped him from getting out "I love you, but please don't embarrass me." 

Connor looked at him in his smirking manor "And if I don't embarrass you, what do I get for being the arm candy?"

Oliver rolled his eyes "We can fuck at my place." He looked to Connor who oddly seemed to be smirking more as he sighed "Now come on." 

They both exitted the car with Oliver nervously walking to the door leaving Connor behind but before he knocked on the door Oliver found an arm around his waist and Connor knocking on the door. Oliver looked to the hand on his hip as the door opened and he smiled to his mother.

"Hi Momma" He smiled as he pulled away from Connor and kissed his mothers cheeks before pulling away "Momma this is Connor, Connor my momma" He smiled as Connor of course leaned forward to shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Mrs Hampton, can see where Oliver gets his beautiful looks from" He spoke with charm as Oliver looked to them to see his mom refuse the hand but say instead "This one is charming, a keeper for sure. Come into the living room, were just waiting for Oliver's father to come home."

Connor nodded as she invited them in and Connor put his arm back around Oliver and guided him in as they walked into the living room where Oliver smiled and sat Connor down on the couch before smiling to his mom who sat down in her arm chair leaving them two the couch. Connor automatically wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist, bringing him close.

Oliver's mom smiled at them both "So where did you meet?"

Connor smiled to Oliver before opening his mouth "We met near Oliver's work, a small high end bar across the road, Oliver was alone and across the bar I saw him and moved towards him. Since then, we can't shake each other off" He smiled as Oliver nodded.

"I attempted to shake Connor off but he returns." He laughed softly 

Oliver's mother laughed softly as she looked to Connor again "And what are you doing in life?"

Connor kept smiling to her "Currently studying law, employed also in a law firm so working my way up" 

She smiled as the heard the door open and Oliver's father come in and Connor took Oliver's hand slowly as they watched him come in and smile to Connor.

Seeing the tention between Oliver's father and Connor, Mrs Hampton suggested they go to the dining room and with a nervous Oliver, Connor stood up with him and walked behind Oliver's mother to the dining room. Connor and Oliver sat next to each other as Oliver's father sat at the other side.

Regardless of how good the meal as Connor was left to look into Oliver's fathers eyes and even though he listened to Oliver and his mother talk he couldn't join in as he felt judged. He stood up with Oliver to clear the dishes away, insisting that he should help out and Oliver could help and as soon as they were in the kitchen Connor turned to him "You owe me big time"

Oliver sighed and looked to him "How many times have I either hacked or done things for you?"

Connor looked to him as he pointed to the dining room "Your father hates me, he hates me completely he completely stared me down and in his mind he was pretty much thinking how he could kill me." He sighed fully.

Oliver sighed as he pulled him close into a hug "He's protective especially cause I brought you home and you look like a model who's dating the nerd." Oliver had tried to pull away from the hug but Connor kept him close

"I'm not the model but you are hot even if you are nerdy" He smiled before leaning into a kiss. They stopped when they heard a cough and hearing "Walsh, a moment"

Connor moved away to follow Mr Hampton away and into the living room as for him to peak "You hurt Oliver, I hurt you. I don't want him to get hurt, Oliver's done well in his life meaning you don't distroy it."

Connor looked to the man as he nodded "I never want to hurt him, really believe me. If I was planning on I wouldn't be here cause he does mean something to me."  
Mr Hampton looked before just smiling slightly "Whatever you do to my son, I will do to you until you are in a coffin, believe me." 

For once Connor was speechless and with Oliver saying they could go, he jumped on the chance of leaving and he told Oliver in the car what his dad said and Oliver just laughed saying not to worry about it unless he wanted to visit them again. Connor declined and together they drove back to Olivers apartment.

Well Connor was owed sex for his good deed.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have sucked...
> 
> If you liked it... Stalk me on tumblr http://connorwalshlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
